Leetle Baby Scout
by The Broski Booter
Summary: During sudden death, a Red Scout finds a drink in the sewers and thinks its orange juice and drinks it...only to find it's not. A Blu spy walks through the sewers after the stalemate to find the red scout in a Little situation BSpyXRScout *Crap summary*
1. The 'Drink'

~Skips P.O.V~

God...why did i decide to do this...like all i had tah do was to get into the Blu's base,get the intel and get the fuck outta there, but NOOOOOOOOO~, god decided that the engineer should put his god dam sentry right outside the Blu's spawn room so that I can't double jump ova' the bridge roof and to the otha side and that i can't get in the intel room by the court yard area without getting my body full of bullets. Right now its Sudden death, I'm realy weak,there are no freaking health packs,most of my team is probably dead and waiting to respawn after the sudden death is over and im basicly trapped in the sewers thanks to the Blu' engie like i said before and that i have a Pyro and Spy looking for me and to kill me. I could wait till sudden death runs outta time but thats like 4 minuets away and i dun wanna wait. Why can't the Pyro or Spy find meh...I guess they hardly come down here...can't blame them tho, if the pyro lights soneone in fire they can just get into the water and if the spy is cloaked his footsteps can be heard splashing the water.

I put my bat down and crawled towards the water, put both my hands in the water and raised it to my mouth and took a drink...god i needed that. I was about to take another sip when something shiny caught my eye. I turned my head and saw a bottle filled with liquid...at first i thought it was a demomans "Drink" but...the bottle was clear and the liquid was orange. I reached over and grabbed the bottle and looked at it...it looks like orange juice...hell I just drank the sewer water. Might as well try this stuff...j...just incase someone else drinks it and it turns out fine and I don't get a sip. I take the cork off the top then throw it in the water. I take a sniff...just in case...and like i expected...it smelled like oranges. I brought the top of the bottle to my lips, tilted my head back and swallowed the liquid down in one big gulp. I threw the bottle into the water and crawled back into my corner beside my bat.

I then noticed I had an after taste of the drink. I licked my lips then I heard the Administrator yell off the top of her Lungs.

"60 seconds left in the mission"

Thank god once time is almost up I'll head back to my room(after soldier yell as me) grab my sports mag and read till I sleep. I lost my train of thought(not that I was realy thinking...i think) when i suddenly started getting really and I mean REALLY painful cramps in my stomach. It felt like my stomach was on fire. I cluched my stomach with both my hands and whinced in pain. I know regretted drinking that 'Drink'. I was about to call for a medic but blackness over took me before I got the chance...

~Regular P.O.V~  
>"YOU HAVE FAILED STALEMATE!"<p>

Was what both teams heard. Every one yelled out protests,espesialy the red and blu Soldiers. Down in the red sewers a blu spy was walking back to his base with a smile on his face. He had a good sudden death...could of gone better if he found the red Scout and his team won but it was still good. He swam from the red sewer to his team sewer.

He walked round the corner and was about to turn around again when something red caught his eye. He walked to where it was and saw it was a shirt...like the one the scouts wear. The spy Knelt beside the shirt ann then noticed there was also a pair of pants and socks...and the scouts bat...what the hell. He moved the clothes about and saw nothing underneath them...he also noticed that the white vest top the scouts normaly wear underneath their team coloured shirt was missing...and his headset...and cap...but for some reason...his dog tags where still here in the pile of clothes. He picked them up and had a look at them. Spy alway wondered why the scout's have them. He looked closley and saw some writing on them. They were too small for him to make out what it says so he puts them in his pocket. A small splashing noise caught the blu spy's attention. He turned around and what he saw caused his heart to stop.

There, by the steps from the water to the sewer ledge sat there playing in the water by the steps onto the sewer ledge, was a little baby that looked about 1 and a half years old, in a white vest top with a scout type cap on his head backwards and a bit slanted and the headset by his hips. The Blu Spy was in utter shock...no...no theres no way that this baby could be the red scout...but...everything adds up here...other than **WHAT** turned him into a baby. He slowly walked towards the baby scout, kneeled behind him and took a good look at him. Yep...he definatly was the red scout...ice blue eyes...golden brown hair...yep...he was him.

The spy noticed that the baby scout was on his knees(concider it hard to see since hes now smaller and in a vest top) and was leaning a bit to much forward. Scared that the scout will hurt himself, spy gently picked him up,(luckly he had baby cousins at home before he came to this war) turned him around to face him and gave him a little smile.

"Now...what do you 'ink you are doing little one?" The baby scout looked at him with his little wide eyes. The spy could see fear and sadness in the kids eyes. He knew if he's not careful enough the kid could start crying soon, so he started to walk out of the sewer to his base with the scouts head on his shoulder. He got to the blu's court yard when he saw the blu engineer sitting at the top of the steps near the spawn room with a guitar in his hands and a bottle of beer next to him. The engineer noticed the spy and was about to give him his 'Howdy' when he saw **WHAT** the spy was holding in his arms.

"Now spah...what do you think yer doing with that kid here in this here war?" Spy new that engie was using his'Don't touch that darn thing' voice and knew he would get a wrench on the head if he lies or **TRIES** to lie.

"Can I explain zis in the morning...'m a bit tired and the kid needs sleep" yeah...that could work

"okay...but after you tell ME who in gods name is the kid" ok maybe not...spy was at a dead end now...come to think of it everytime he had a secret engie **ALWAYS** finds out...dam him.

"Ok...but you might 'ot beleive me..."The texan nodded anyway"I was 'alking through the sewers after todays stalemate,saw some clothes on the sewer floors,'ad a look then i saw this" Spy said gesteing to the now sleeping baby scout in his arms. The engineer gave him some looks before nodding.

"Ok...I beleive ya" Spy was shocked...he did...ah...he saw the truth in his eyes. Spy smiles and mothed a 'Thank you'. The texan nodded and gave him a smile himself.

"Now you best be off then. Don't worrie about dinner tonight I'll bring you both some and say that your Ill." Spy nodded and started to walk to his room when engi quickly got to him and put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention."Just somethings I need to tell ya...and ask ya. One: Tomorrow we have a day off so we will first tell our team mates about him" He said pointing to the scout"And two:...is that the **RED** scout or..." Before he had a chance to finish, Spy nodded sadly."Okay so after we tell our team mates we will all try and get the red's to beleive us and give him back and help them find a cure to this"Spy nodded and watched the engineer go back to what he was doing before. He sighed and started making his was to his room. It's going to be a long night.

**A/N: Wooo took me while to get this done anyway if there are spelling mistakes im sorry my keyboard is fucking shit. Anyway I will try and get at least 1 chapter a week if not 1 every 2 weeks, depends on how busy I am as i am going to collage soon anyway enjoy.**

**Also this story is based off a dream I had one night and i Loved it so i took notes and started this.**

**And AND everyone in this story are my TF2 oc's ok(look at my bio to see what the RED! team look like. I am working on the blue team and the blue team names for them Okay!**

**also I had a poll on my page and one person voted i should upload this story first so vote on what other one i should TRY and do lol ok so till next time Ta~RA!**


	2. Little Bunny

Spy got to his room and closed the door then placed the baby scout onto his bed. He made sure there were pillows by each side of him incase he falls. He sighed,took off his mask and placed it on his desk. He removed his revolver,butterfly knife and sapper and placed them into a drawer in his desk. He took out his desguise kit,took a ciggaret and put in his mouth. He was about to light it when a gurgling sound. He turned around and saw the scout playing with one of the pillows. Spy smilled then...frowned...what the hell is he doing...he can't smoke when a kid is here.

He sighed while removing the ciggaret from his mouth and placing it in the bin. He then sat on his bed next to the baby scout and watched him. It took about 4 minutes for the scout to relize there was someone next to him. He looked up and his baby, ice blue eyes were met with the dark green ones of the blu spy. He got onto his knees and started to crawl onto the spy's lap. Spy watching this was a bit confused. He watched as the baby scout turned around and was now facing him. The scout held the spy's suit to help him stand up so he was now face to face to the spy.

The spy and scout looked at each other untill the baby scout placed his head on Spy's shoulder and hugged him with his tiny arms. Spy's eyes widen at this then...went soft...and hugged the scout back. He smiled...its been a while since he had contact like this...other than when heavy hugged him for helping him get together with medic...but that was a death hug...unlike this. He looked at the scout and saw his eyes were closed. Ah he wanted warmth and comfort for when he falls asleep.

There was a soft Knock at the door and Spy went into "Quiet Panic" mode. Who could that be. Medic and heavy,Scout...SOLDIER! whoever it was, is NOT taking the baby scout away from him...wait...what...?

"Hey spah its me" Oh thank god, it was engi. Spy got up and opened the door with one hand(the other holding the scout). The engie walked in and gently closed the door. 

"ok we have a problem" Spy's eyes widened. Whats going on...was the off day cancled. Did the blu team have to go to another place while the reds stay here.

"Soldier didn't buy mah story that your ill and is now making his way here as we speak" Ok thats worse than all of the above. Soldier...is making his way to Spy's room...he has to hide the scout...but he can't...hes clinging to spy as he's sleeping and spy doesn't want to tear him away. There were loud bangs at Spy's door and soldier yelling"OPEN UP MAGGOTS". This caused the baby scout's eyes to shoot open in fear and start to water.

"oh...merde..." And as if on cue the Soldier kicked the door down and marched in with his serious face.

"Now which one of you maggots is going to tell me what the hell is going on!" Soldier said looking at engie then spy and...scout?"What the hell is that"

"now Solly...this here is the reds scout a-"

"THEN WHY THE HELL IS HE HERE IN THE BLU BASE!" And that was all it took. The scout started crying and burried his face in Spy's chest. Seeing this caused the blue Soldier to soften.

"If yall let me finished i WOULD of said he was turned into a baby" engineer said over the cries. Spy was rubbing the baby scout back and whispering in his ear in an attempt to calm him down. It started to work 5 minuets later as the scouts cries were reduced to sniffles. Thats when engi decided to take soldier outside and to his room to talk about what happened.

Spy sighed and sat on the end of his bed, holding the baby scout close. It took him now to notice that the scouts hand on his left sleeve had a pretty tight grip on it...like he was scared he was going to be taken away by soldier. Spy gently tried to pry the scout out of his grip, but it caused him to get into 'panic mode' and scramble to keep his grip on the spy.

Spy gave up after 2 minutes of trying to get the scouts grip off him and just left him where he was. He moved(well scooted) to the top end of his bed and got under the covers with the baby scout in his lap. He was about to nod off when his stomach started to growl and the scout looked at him.

"oh yeah...engi 'as ment to bring us food...guess he forgot huh?" Spy sighed...he was really hungry and he guessed the scout was to but he can't bring the baby scout to the kitchen where everyone will see him or leave him on his own. He looked down at the scout and saw his eyes was closed and his breathing was even...he was asleep. Spy gently moved the baby scout off his chest and onto his bed with his head on the pillow. He gently got up and left the room quietly. He then went downstairs into the kitchen and headed for the fridge where he got some food for him and scout. He turned around and almost dropped the food when he saw Pyro(with his mask off) behind him.

"Oh god Lloyd 'on't ever do that again...merde i almost had a heart attack"

"Heh sorry Pal I was just goin to get a drink but I saw ya was here first" he said with a hand in is hair and a slight smile. Spy nodded and started to exit the kitchen when.

"Thats a bit mutch food for ya"

"umm...I...'avent had anything to eat today..." Pyro looked at him for a moment be fore he nodded

"Thats understandable...you are a bit skinny...well see ya"

Spy said a quick thank you before he ran back into his room. He put the food onto his desk and looked at his bed. He went towards it and saw the scout was still sleeping smilled and kiss the scouts forehead.

"Dormez bien mon petit lapin..."

**A/N: AHAHAHAHAHA GOD I LOVE THIS CHAP! anyway this took me a while because I had to get everything ready for collage...anyway the next chap I will TRY and get up next week...depends on whats going on in collage lol.**

**Also "Dormez bien mon petit lapin" is "Sleep tight my little bunny"**


	3. The Hard Part

Spy woke up with his head on his desk and had drool from his mouth onto his desk. He raise his head and wiped his mouth. He was about to strech when a shot of pain shot up his back, he really needs to sort that chair out before it breaks his back. Spy looked at the clock on his desk and saw it was 3am...he was SOOO lucky its a day off tomorrow or he would be sleeping in the sewers. He removed his jacket and top and put on a old T-shirt that his sister got him last year on her holiday but it was too big but perfect for using as Pyjamas, then he took of his pants but kept on his boxers.

He turned on his desk lamp, lucky it was bright enough to see his bed but not bright enough to wake the sleeping baby scout on his bed. He saw that he was spawled out in the middle of his bed so it made it impossible for Spy to get in his bed without waking the scout. He sighed and sat in his desk chair. He opened one of his drawers and saw there was a picture frame in it. He took it out and saw it was a photo of him and his sister. Spy smiled and placed the picture back into the desk drawer.

Spy heard a noise comming from the baby scout, he looked at him and saw that he was now sitting up with tears in him eyes. Spy instantly got up and kneeled infront of the scout, who quickly wrapped his arms round the Spy and started crying(luckly his room was the farthest away so no one could hear him cry)Spy sat on his bed and started to rock the scout and rub his back. After the cries were reduced to sniffles,Spy moved so he and scout were under the covers and that the scout's head was on his chest. Before spy fell asleep he took one more look at the sleeping scout and smiled.

~Next Morning~

Everyone in the blu team was in the dinning area having their breakfast. Soldier and Engie Knew why Spy wont be here(luckly no one else cares they just want food) but Soldier was wondering why scout wasnt here. He asked everyone else but they all shrgged and continued eating. worried, soldier got out of his seat and started to make his way to scout's room. He was about to knock on the door when he heard some noises comming from the bathroom. Soldier went inside the bathroom and saw Scout hunched over the toilet, one hand holding his stomach and the other holding the toilet bowl.

Soldier instantly went to Scout's side and started to rub his back.

"Hey hey its ok..."

"N-n-no it a-a-ain't..."

Soldier flinched as scout leaned over the toilet to vomit. He really felt sorry for the kid...but it was lucky it was a day off. After a while Soldier noticed that scout was asleep and gently picked him up and took him into his room and put him in his bed. Soldier turned around to leave when he felt something grab his coat. He turned around and saw Scout awake,grabbing his coat with a sad face.

"p..p..please stay..." Saying this caused soldier to instantly take his coat off and get into scouts bed and hold him...He knew the boy had a small crush on him...he never relized he had one on the kid till now. Scout rested his head on soldiers chest and closed his eyes. Soldier looked at scout and kissed the top of his head. Today will be a good day for them...

~Spy~

Today is NOT a good day for spy...one: Lloyd got worried about the bastard that he came to check on him and caught him playing with the baby scout. So right now he's trying to get LLoyd to understand whats going on.

"Ok for the 'ixteenth time...this is the red scout...he 'as turned into a baby...I found him in the 'ewers and today i am going to tell our team about him then going to 'ive him back to his own team..."

"ok...ok...ok...now I get it...red scout...tellin us today then tellin the redders and giving him back..."

Spy nodded then looked at the scout who was on his bed playing with a pillow...god he gets easly amused...just like when he was older.

"Anyway i came here cuz i was worried about ya"

"Why...you should know that on off days i sleep a bit 'onger.."

"well ya see,chase is sick...we could hear him vommiting from the dinning room when solly went to check on him and left the door open."

Spy's eyed widened a bit...poor chase...everyone knew something was wrong with him since one battle when he said he felt dizzy, and it happened to be the battle after Spy told scout about the red spy and his mother. And since then the red spy has been tourmenting the poor scout which caused him to lock himself in his room everytime the spy made fun of him. He became more distant untill spy and soldier started talking to him about it.

During the time spy and soldier found out the scout developed a small crush on Solly. Spy didn't like it at first but...he later found it cute.

"Solly is with him right now...sooo i guess you know what is going on..."

"Solly knows...i told 'im"

Lloyd nodded is head then looked at the baby scout"...wanna get it over with?"

~Blu team~

"Will leetle scout be ok doktor?"

"I hope so herr heavy..."

Since Soldier left to check on scout, everyone started to worrie about him. They all knew about scout and the red spy and felt really sorry for him.

"hey hey Lloyd and Mavric made it" yelled the blu sniper causing everyone to look at them.

"Umm...you are aware zhat you have a baby herr spy..."

Spy just nodded then looked at Lloyd with a 'I cant do this' look, which caused Lloyd to sigh

"Ok, dun care if ya dont belive me but this baby here is the redders and it is their scout."

Everyone looked at spy and the baby scout in his arms with wide eyes. Spy held the scout a bit closer and looked at everyone then nodded.

"HOW IS ZAT POSSIBLE!" Lloyd just shrugged at that

"Beats me...spy here said he found the redder in the sewers like dat"

"So...scout iz nao leetle baby scout?"

Engineer stood up while nodding, then walked to where spy was and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We are going to tell the other team later today...so yall better be ready by then."

Everyone nodded the started heading to their rooms,entertainment room or the the court yard. Lloyd gave spy and engi a little smile and headed to his room while.

"ok spy...now that the hard bit is done..."

"No...zhat was the easy bit..."Spy took his eyes off the now sleeping baby scout in his arms to look at engi"The 'ard bit is getting the red's to belive us..."

**A/N: the chapter everyone was looking forward to is DONE! anyway POOR CHASE! and NO im not going to slash Lloyd and Mavric(blu spy) together...their just really good friends anyway do you think the red team will beleive them? well i know cause im working on chap 4 XD anyway THANK YOU FOR ALL THE FAVES AND REVIEWS ON THIS LOL MY EMAIL WAS GETTING FILLED WITH FF STUFF XD.**


End file.
